The disclosure relates generally to a computing system and more particularly to a mobile computing system integrating a removable personal digital communications (PDC) system also referred to as a personal digital assistant (PDA) system with a personal computer (PC) system.
There are currently two popular types of mobile computing systems. The mobile Personal Computer (PC) system is a fully functional data processing system, typically having the same functionality as a desktop PC or a workstation PC. The mobile PC system (PC system) can run under any number of standard operating systems (OS), such as one of the releases of Windows® by the Microsoft Corporation. In implementing the PC system in a mobile computing architecture, several relatively undesirable features are apparent. First, the batteries of the PC system must be recharged after a relatively short time, typically in the order of a few hours. Despite improvements in battery technology, the quest for lighter and more compact portable PC units have tended to reduce the space allocated to the batteries so that time between charging of the batteries has not been significantly improved. The batteries used in the PC system, however, are capable of relatively rapid charging. As with the desktop PC unit and the workstation PC from which they are derived, the OS needed for the PC system requires a relatively long time from the activation of power to the time when the processing system is available for actual computation. The PC system, however, has remarkable flexibility and can provide processing capability of extraordinary power. PC systems also have great memory capacity, having disk drives that can store significant amounts of information.
Now referring to FIG. 1, illustrated is a common PC unit. A PC chassis 100 can be about 16 inches across. The size of a typically PC chassis 100 makes it portable, but it is still not small enough to put in coat pocket. Part of the PC 100 is a display 105. The display 105 is a relatively large output screen that can typically measure 15 inches diagonally. A keyboard 125 is provided for input, as well as a touch pad 130. Many PC units today provide for expansion or media bays; the particular example illustrates two such bays, expansion bay 110 and expansion bay 115. A form factor device 120 can be inserted into the either bay 110 or bay 115. The form factor device can be a hard disk drive, a CD drive, a battery, or some other device that expands the capability of the PC system. Form factor device 120 is packaged in a standard size to fit in either bay 110 or bay 115, and connects to a standard connection interface to the PC system. The interface typically consists of a communication interface and a power interface to the system.
More recently the personal digital assistant (PDA) system has been developed to take advantage of OS such as Palm® OS and Windows® CE. These operating systems, in conjunction with a PDA system, permit a reduced or specialized functionality computing system.
PDA systems are relatively small in physical size and can perform a variety of useful functions such as arrange calendars; schedule appointments; send and receive e-mail; provide presentations; create documents; and provide communications. The PDA OS can permit exchange of files between the PDA systems and a PC system with Microsoft Windows® files. While the reduced functionality can be a disadvantage of the PDA system, the PDA system has several advantages. An advantage is the time between charging of the batteries can be greatly extended, a result of the reduced functionality and the absence of disk storage units.
Now referring to FIG. 2, illustrated is a common PDA unit. The PDA unit 200 is a relatively small unit compared to a PC unit. The physical size can be less than five inches in length, easily fitting into a shirt pocket. The PDA unit 200 has a display screen 205. The display screen 205 typically is about 3 inches diagonally across. The display screen 205 also acts as an input device where the user can touch the screen and enter data and interface to the PDA system. Additional input interfaces such as buttons 210 are also provided for in the PDA 200. The PDA unit 200 can provide for wireless communication, and include an antenna 215. The PDA unit 200 has an interface connection 220, that connects to a cradle to recharge batteries contained in the PDA unit 200. The connection 220 can provide a system interface to a device such as a keyboard.
A PDA system and a PC system can be integrated to create a computer architecture that takes advantages of the strengths of each system. To conserve battery power, the PDA system can be activated while the PC system is deactivated or placed in a suspended state. With the PDA system in control and the PC deactivated, a user continues to have the ability to communicate, check email, and perform certain computing functions. When full computing or increased data storage is needed the PC system is activated. Common peripheral devices such as a display, keyboard, and or a mouse can be shared by the two systems.
The small size and transportability appeal of the PDA is taken away when the PDA is integrated into a PC chassis. No longer is the PDA a portable unit that can be slipped into a shirt pocket. Users that value the small size of a PDA will find a need to carry a separate PDA along with a dual PC system and PDA system computing device.
A need has been felt for a mobile computing architecture having the desirable features of both the PC systems and of the PDA systems. In particular, the computing architecture would have the feature of an expanded time between battery charges. Another feature of the computing architecture would be the ability to provide for a removable PDA unit that can be separated from the mobile computing architecture.